User talk:Bunai Di
} template. Notice: To keep track of conversations, I might add the username of who created the post to the heading, I may also reply to my own talk page by posting below your last edit. The current page size is }}. |- action=edit&section=new}}Click here to leave me a new message |} ---- K4KING's Question I need you opinion on this matter: I've been editing song pages and making them uniform like, now I am faced with a decision, the idea came from Adept, and I would like to ask your opinion on this: There are two kinds of Song pages, The Series Song page, e.g. Story of Evil Seven Deadly Sins etc. Then there's the normal song page e.g. Kokoro, Miku Miku Ni Shite Ageru. I want to seperate them, since the song page differs a lot: 1. Each song series has a very indept information about the song, including speculations and historical events that took place that made it today. Not to mention it's a living fanwork on it's own. 2. The Normal Song pages can't totally match up to the song series, with the song pages solely concentrating on the Song's meaning, lyrics and other PVs, covers etc. 3. The Song Series has speculation points and linking to other songs that may or may not be connected through speculation and official use. Normal Song pages concentrate on One Song. Bottomline: I like to create a New Category myself called "Vocaloid Song Series". All Song series will be moved there, and I would like your opinion on this, is this a wise move or more clutter. I also, would like to ask about this format Adept Suggested to me: Title for the derivative *Broadcast: NND / YT *Author(s): Author1 (role1); Author2 (role2) *Category: Cover or Remix; alternate PV (hand-drawn; animated; CGI); Arrangement or Parody *Vocaloid/Utau: (If is necessary) :Here goes a small description or summary. Here goes a small description or summary. Here goes a small description or summary. Here goes a small description or summary. Here goes a small description or summary. Here goes a small description or summary. Here goes a small description or summary. Here goes a small description or summary. Here goes a small description or summary. Here goes a small description or summary. Here goes a small description or summary. Here goes a small description or summary. This format will be used for alternative PVs, arrangements etc section below the song lyrics. The format he made is wonderful. I could use to implement that, but I remember the Image guidelines, since there are a lot of PVs in other song pages than most. That would mean over cluttering the wikia with images. I said this reason to Adept, but I failed to ask your opinion on this. Is this a wise format? Or it isn't. I'm kinda doing this, as a special gift, for Miku's Birthday, which is today. Thank you for reading this. K4KING 01:53, August 31, 2011 (UTC) The thing is, When i read the Guidelines, it says No fanarts. The Format is essentially, pure fanart. If I'm going to use Adepts, format it will work, but the picture will be fanart. Pretty soon, if I add more song pages, there will be an abundant, 1 use only image that will pertain to that sort of image. It will eventually clutter the Site with a lot of pictures that might get a bit messy. And there are over 1400 photos already. Some photos, are not even used at all. If there are a lot of pictures, it will look like we are archiving them. :/ Not unless you delete photos that do not link to other pages. And yeah, when I separate the song page and series page the two will be different from each other. That was my intention. Song Series are their own universes. Solo Songs, are Song central. The Only people who are currently Involved are You, Me Esperancia and Adept.Esperancia leaves the song pages to me, so I assume she will be busy with Producer pages. Adept is collaborating with me and you well, your the deciding factor in my decisions. K4KING 03:13, August 31, 2011 (UTC) I dunno who to turn too, but here goes. Lately while going around the site minding my own business, My Antivirus keeps getting intrusion attacks whenever I visit this website, usually the front page. For some reason, The attacks only occurs here. Not anywhere else. :/ At first, I shrugged it off, but it kinda continued for days now, and now, whenever I visit the mainpage of the site, I get an intrusion attack, and I tried comparing it to other websites, and nada. Only this one. The Intrusion was Blackhole ToolKit. I dunno of you are the expert on this matter, but do you know someone who could check the site? Just to be sure? I'm a bit concerned. :/ Did a user before threw a fit of rage and left a malicious code in it?K4KING 00:52, September 1, 2011 (UTC) Double Pages Hello, I found out that there are 2 pages with the same producer. This and this can you please delete the Zashikiusagi-P page? Thank you. :) Unknown.System 06:03, August 31, 2011 (UTC) The proposed template? Bunai-saaan I haven't got any word from you about the template ;w; K4KING-san is so high-spirited right now, making me want to help him by finishing my side of work XD And I... forgot to log in >///< Esperancia 06:22, September 5, 2011 (UTC) Fanmades Kya Bunai-san I'm so sorry. I just thought of cleaning the "Fanmade Vocaloids" template by categorizing the known voice source by their existing templates. I made some of the fanmade vocaloids into 2 templates because of the alternate voice source presented in the article, not the design. But I guess we're putting them in their main voice source template, huh? Gomen :s Oh, and for Nemui Taidane, the article says she's based on Gumi (voice source) and Miku (design)... Esperancia 01:38, September 6, 2011 (UTC) Wait. So the "Fanmade Vocaloids based from..." categories are based on the designs? Not the voice sources? I thought it'd be the voice since it'll be more easily sorted and categorized... :S Esperancia 01:42, September 6, 2011 (UTC)